The Chosen
by amyskywalker101
Summary: In the time of the Old Republic, there were two people. These people were different, very different, but there was only one thing that brought them together. They were twins. There are going to be several POVs in this Fanfic. The first nine chapters are one person, but I will change in and out of others. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

I have never known the Master very well. Not personally or anything. I know of his power, the power he holds over all living things, the elements, and the Force. He is said to be the greatest Jedi who ever lived and who ever will live. But he is not immortal. He can die.

I am Amy Skywalker, daughter to Peruses and Delia Skywalker, and twin sister of Anakin Skywalker. Our parents were Jedi, but they died in a battle long ago. A little while after Anakin and I were born, I think. They wrote a will, but we weren't to listen to it until we were seven, at least. So, in the seven years that we bonded, Anakin and I got as close as twins could be, same brown hair that got lighter in the summer, same tanned bodies, and same sparkling blue eyes. I had always wondered why they sparkled.

We may have been seven, but we were soldiers. In our town, you were trained to fight, both sexes, as soon as you could stand. They didn't go so hard on you at that age, but they wanted you to become a Jedi. Being a Jedi is a big deal. I suppose the best part is making a lightsaber. Many look forward to that.

Finally, we had come of age to hear our parents' will. The priest came and recited,

"To Anakin," I felt Anakin squeeze my hand, "we give our best blaster, a training saber, a pistol, a holo, and your father's old weapon belt." The priest went to the corner of the stage and retrieved the items. He presented the weapons to Anakin, who had practically run to the stage. He put on the belt, placed the pistol and the holo in the belt, placed the training saber on his back, and held the big blaster in his hands. I could almost feel the pride radiating from him.

"To Amy," the priest continued, "we give mother's old weapon belt, a pistol, a training saber, a blaster, a holo, and-" the priest paused, looked around nervously, and continued, "and all information that as been given to us of the Master's power." I gasped. I knew what an honor this was. I quietly approached the podium, and held out my hands. I did everything my brother did with the holo and weapons, and turned back to the stage. I held out my hand for the hologram containing the information. The priest just looked at me quickly, and started talking again. I realized that there must have been a reason for my parents giving me such an honor.

"I'm sure you want a reason, Amy." the priest said, "and we'll tell you. We want you, Amy, and you, Anakin, to go, as soon as you possibly can, to the Jedi Temple. There, you will be Jedi. Go to our graves, and promise us. Then we will talk again." The priest lowered the paper, handed me the hologram, and left. Anakin approached me.

"Why you?" He asked simply.

"No, it's not for me," I reply, "it's for us. But first we must promise over our parents' graves to become Jedi." Anakin sighed, took my hand with his free one, and led towards the cemetery. We stood over our parents' graves, and said together,

"We, Anakin and Amy Skywalker, promise on your graves that we will become Jedi and fight evil." I heard a rustle behind me, as if someone was approaching us from behind. I pulled my hand out of Anakin's grasp and twirled around pulling myself to a stop, pointing my gun towards my house. And then I saw something I would never forget.

"Mom! Dad!" They were transparent, so I knew that they were Force Ghosts.

"Hello Amy and Anakin." My father said warmly.

"So?" I said impatiently, "Are you guys going to come back or what?"

"Um, dear," my mother began, "well... we're dead."

"Oh. Right." I said.

"All right," father said. He was using his "let's get down to business" voice. "We came for only a bit, so listen up! You just swore to be Jedi, which is no easy decision. We gave you weapons to fight with because danger lies in your journey. You will be taking the shuttle there, yes, but be ready, even there. Even I was off guard when I encountered the trouble on the shuttle. Sometimes it's a test, sometimes it's not, sometimes it's imperials. Be ready, that is my last piece of advice to you."

"We love you two!" yelled my mother as they faded, "Don't forget us!" I looked at the spot where they stood. Then I started to cry. I never cry. Anakin echoed my thoughts,

"Come on, Aim," That's his nickname for me, "You never cry. Don't cry now." I tried to stop, "There we go. Now, let's get the next shuttle to the Jedi Temple."

"So soon?" I asked.

"There's no point in waiting." He answered. Anakin put his arm around my shoulders and led us back into the house. I sighed and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." and I creep into my bed without listening to his answer. But I keep thinking of the trials that lay ahead of us. The trials of a Jedi.

*******************************End of Chapter 1*************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Shuttle**

"Come on, Aim." Anakin pleaded, "Don't make me feel bad."

"I'm *sob* not trying to!" I cried. I was target practicing, and I just couldn't get it right. I missed every one. And I was sobbing, because of my poor aiming. Anakin was trying to comfort me. Finally, he brought up mother and father.

"Think, Amy, think! You're not this girl! Look at me!" I lifted my tear-stained face to Anakin's, "Mother and father wouldn't want this. They had me swear to protect you in whatever you do. If you are to be a Jedi, you must be strong. Will you be?" He stared at me, not in anger, but in love, "For me?"

"I promise to be stronger. I promise." I said to him. I gave him a hug. It had been a full day since we saw our parents. We had packed a bag each, just childhood memories and such.

We were considered "soldiers" then.

We walked to the shuttle hand in hand. Anakin and I knew of the danger that was ahead, and we were well prepared. First-Aid kit, survival kit, and food supplies were for if we were stranded somewhere unknown. Weapons for Imperials, beasts, and such.

Well, we tried our best.

"Amy." Anakin stopped me as we were walking onto the shuttle, "This is going to be a hard life. Training all day. Fighting invaders. Two hours of sleep at night. Are you really up to this?" I looked him in the eye.

"There is no guarantee this will go well," I begin, "but we have to try at some point. Soon, we'll be too old. This is it. I'm going. Are you?"

"I'm right behind you, sis." I smile. I do hate being separated.

The shuttle is quite relaxing. I took a shower, which in the village that I live in is a privilege. I loved it. Anakin and I took turns looking around; making sure no one would hurt us. Once, I looked out the window, but vowed never to again. I saw black, pitch black, but with orbs of light floating in space. I thought it was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Finally, we approached a world. Tython, I assumed. I shook Anakin awake. He raised his pistol from under his blankets, but I shook my head and whispered to him that we were fast approaching the planet. He got dressed, and suddenly, there was a large bump that was unmistakably a shot taken at us. I looked at Anakin.

"The escape pods." I stuttered. He nodded, gathered up the supplies, and we ran to the hanger. As we got to the pods, I noticed something.

"We may not be over the planet!" Anakin opened his mouth in response, but a loud speaker shouted, "Entering the atmosphere!" but a bunch of background voices roared,

"We're only over the planet!"

"Don't give false information to the younglings!" I looked at Anakin. We grabbed our stuff, got into an escape pod, and drifted off into space. I sighed in relief. I looked out the small window, at the ship. No other pods were dispatched, and then, with all the people on board, the ship exploded. I shuddered. I couldn't speak, it was so breath taking. Anakin squeezed my hand as we began to see the landscape. That's when I lost consciousness.

******************************End of Chapter 2*************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Jedi**

I groaned.

My vision wavered and then adjusted to the bright lights of the room. I recognized the kind of room this was immediately. It was a hospital. Then I came to my senses.

"Anakin!" I looked around nervously, trying to find him. But then I realized that he was right next to me.

"Hi, sis." He smiled, then sighed of relief.

"What happened? Why am I here? Am I going to die? Is this a prison?" All the question were a turret I could not stop. I looked sheepishly up at my twin, and he chuckled.

"You never stop, do you?" He was smiling wider now, "Well, lets see, your first question is more like a story. You blacked out, and I noticed. I thought you died. The pod was going so fast, burning up, that I was sure we would die. But some Jedi happened to see the pod falling out of the sky. Stopped the fire and slowed us down, and whisked you off to this place. I guess the second question's answer is just to make sure you're okay. The third question's answer; well thank the Force you're not. However, if the Jedi to not come along, we would of died. And the fourth question's answer, I don't know." I shifted uncomfortably.

"There they are." A Jedi and two guards approached us, and I reached for my weapon belt. Anakin shook his head, and I got it. _We shouldn't attack a Jedi. And If they would attack us, we would die almost instantly_.

"I am glad to see you well, Amy, and a pleasure seeing you again, Anakin. It was a pleasure saving you both." The Jedi said respectfully, and then it hit me. This Jedi was the Master.

"Um… Uh… You see, um…" I stammered. I couldn't help it. The most powerful Jedi in the galaxy went out of his way to save us. Us. We aren't special at all.

But instead of the Master scolding my stuttering, he chuckled.

"Got yourself a bright one didn't you, Skywalker?" he asked Anakin.

"What do you mean?" Anakin replied, "She's very confused. I'm sure it'll take a couple of days to get her tongue back…"

"No, no, child, this young lady actually knows who I am. Correct, sweetheart?"

"Um…" I stuttered again.

"Aim; do you really know who this Jedi is?"

"Yeah," I finally got my voice back, "Anakin, this is the Master." Anakin was open-mouthed in shock. The Master smiled and patted Anakin's back. Then he left a stunned Anakin and an eerie self. Anakin regained himself after a few minutes, and turned to me. He said,

"You looked at the hologram, didn't you?" I smiled. With the Master on our side, we had the upper hand on our training.

I wish that learning to be a Jedi was that easy.

******************************End of Chapter 3**************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Training**

"Saber Wards!" called Master Salih. I struggled to make a Saber Ward around myself for the twentieth time.

"Again!" Master Salih repeated the drill five more times before shouting out 'break!' I slumped myself down on the grassy floor, not knowing what was next. Anakin dragged himself towards me.

"If I do another Saber Ward," I said aloud as Anakin pulled up beside me, "I won't be able to breathe."

"I know how you feel." Anakin said sympathetically.

"So do we all." Arianna, the one of the other padawans from our group, cried out.

"Yeah." Adam groaned. There were only four padawans in our training 'group'. I thought of us all as more family than group.

"You guys are stronger then this. You just gotta push it." Master Salih interrupted politely.

"I have been!" I snapped back, "For the past five hours that we just so happened to have not done anything but do Saber Wards!"

"Well you're going to put them to the test." Master Salih replied, and walked away. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed silently, but it wasn't Anakin who defended me, it was Arianna.

"Don't blame her. She's tired. Everyone's tired. Just relax guys. Go on…" I knew that that was extremely nice of her.

"Thanks." She just nodded in response.

A few hours later, after our strength was replenished, Master Salih called me over.

"Um, listen, about that time a few hours ago, when I snapped at you? Sorry about that." I whispered to him. He didn't scold me, but whispered back,

"The Master wishes to speak to you." I gave him a small smile of reassurance, for he looked a bit worried. He accepted it, and gave me the directions to his quarters, also adding that I should take my weapon belt. I slipped it on, secured it, and bade farewell to Master Salih. I walked through the halls to the centermost chamber. There, I found the Master meditating on a mat.

***************************End of Chapter 4*****************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Questions and Answers**

"Thank you for coming." The Master said, as the light from his meditating died down. "I appreciate the time that you have taken from your training.

"It's no big deal." I muttered.

"Come sit." The Master gestured to the mat beside him, "We have much to talk about." I sat down, and looked up into his face. "I know you, Amy. I happen to know you well. I know what you are and what you will be. I know what will happen. You know my abilities. You know I am speaking the truth. Correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then you know that I shall speak the truth?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now, listen. I have questions that you must answer for me. Alright?" I nodded. "First, the most basic, how did you get the hologram?"

"It was given to me by my parents after they died, in their will."

"Next, the shuttle that you came on, to Tython. No others survived?"

"There were no other escape pods dispatched, so I assume that no one else survived."

"Now, I am sure you have questions…" the Master began,

"Millions." I interrupted.

"… So I will answer them. Fire away."

"Why did I obtain the hologram, not Anakin? He's stronger and older then I am."

"That's a good question. You and Anakin both have equal power, though it is true that he is older then you. I requested it. No, not when you were born. Before that. Have you ever had a dream of yourself looking at the hologram?"

"Yes, but I didn't think…"

"It would happen? I looked into your mother's future, because I am required to for all Jedi, and saw you being born. Not Anakin, who probably was born for a couple of minutes, but you. Why? Because you're special. I cannot tell you how. Not yet. But I have something to tell you." I leaned in closer as he whispered the words, "You and Anakin will excel in your training far earlier then anyone else. You will make your lightsaber when you are thirteen. But in the future, when you are still thirteen, there will be a war. Jedi vs. Sith. You and Anakin will be by my side at all times during the duration of the battle. Understood?" I nodded, unsure of why he would tell me such things. I was twelve years old. In a year I would make a lightsaber? Why me?

"Um… Master, I think you mean someone else. With the training, I mean. I can't even do a Saber Ward twenty-five times!"

"Many cannot even do a Saber Ward ten times in a row. Listen to me, I'm right. I am speaking the truth. You must accept my honesty." He paused, letting me register his words, and turned away from me, "Dismissed."

***************************End of Chapter 5**************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Lightsaber**

"You are finally ready, guys." Master Salih said to Anakin and I, "You two will make your lightsabers tomorrow, in the evening. The parts will be provided for you. Dismissed." We quietly walked out. I looked at the shock registering on Anakin's face. He looked at me, his shock turning into a puzzling look.

"Um, Aim, aren't you a little surprised? I mean, you couldn't of kno-"

"I knew." I said quietly.

"Thanks for telling me." Anakin said, obviously hurt from my defiance.

"The Master told me not to. He said you wouldn't try as hard. Your ego would burst."

"It would not!" Anakin snarled.

"Hey, I'm saying what the Master said." I took a step back, "You're not mad, are you?"

"Kinda…" Anakin muttered.

"Let it go." He took a deep breath, and his face went back to normal.

"Just because I knew, it doesn't mean I'm not excited!" I winked. Anakin gave me a smile.

I had a horrible dream that night. The Master was standing before me, fighting a Sith. He was losing. The battle went back and forte, back and forth, back and forth, until finally, a red blade sprouted from his back…

"No!" I screamed. Anakin bolted up and grabbed his pistol. Seeing that nothing was wrong, he turned to me. I saw the worry in his eyes.

"What the…?" Anakin said, seeing that I was almost at tears, his expression softened, "What happened?" he asked mildly.

"I had a dream. In the dream, the Master dies. I… I can't let it happen."

"It's alright. Come here." I crawled over to him, curled up next to him, and buried my head in his chest. "Nothing's wrong, Aim. Just relax… I'm here." Soon I fell asleep to Anakin's lullaby, just like a small child would. My last thought was that it would probably never happen, that is was just a dream…

"Alright, Anakin, Amy, it's time to become Jedi. You two ready?" Master Salih came a couple hours after dawn. I don't think I or Anakin slept so well. It was like we were awake all night. That dream did take me off guard.

"I suppose you could call us 'ready' if you wanted." Anakin said in an almost bored voice.

"Very funny." Master Salih did, however, look a bit amused at Anakin's statement. "All set? What did you two bring?"

"Well, lets see," I began, sparing Anakin the terror of repeating my theories again, "we decided that we would wear lighter armor, because if anything comes at us, we'll of made our lightsabers already." I paused, and then continued, "Then we brought our holos, because if there was trouble, we would contact each other immediately." Seeing that Master Salih was approving of their opinions, I proceeded with our final thought, "And finally, we decided to bring absolutely no weapons, because a lightsaber is both a shield and a weapon." I let out the breath that I was holding. Anakin and I looked at Master Salih for approval.

"Wow. You two have thought more maturely than any other padawns I've ever trained. I must say, I'm impressed." Master Salih just stared at us for a few moments, "Well, we don't need to think about that now, right? You two have got lightsabers to make!" And, with that, he led us off. We took a shuttle to the Forge. Apparently, thousands of Jedi have created their lightsabers in the Forge. I frowned as I saw the first sight of it. _Why is it so important to make our lightsabers here?_ I thought, _I mean, we can just perform the rituals in the Jedi Temple._ I sighed and meditated for a bit, reaching my mind out to the Forge. I felt an immense power radiating from it, and instantly understood the history of the place. _Didn't we learn this in that class that we had a few weeks ago, that Ancient Jedi Rituals thing that I fell asleep in? Well, I'll never know until I get back._ I had a pang of horror, _If I ever get back._ The shuttle stopped suddenly. We were let out to reveal the Forge, an ancient temple.

"Alright, this is how it's going to go down. There are two places to make your lightsabers, on one side of the temple or the other. Your lightsaber is made differently on each side. The side closest to us makes a lightsaber that is more offensive. It deals more damage, if you know how to use it. The one on the other side of the Forge unleashes more power in the Force. It takes a more defensive side of the fight, but the offensive isn't hard to get. So, you two can converse and decide."

I already knew what I wanted. Anakin knew too. I turned to him and said placidly,

"Well? What do you want? Front or back?"

"Front." He said confidently.

"I wanted back. Perfect." I confidently walked around the Forge with the lightsaber pieces that Master Salih had handed to me. I climbed the stairs without losing any breath, and looked at the table at the top. Many Jedi had created lightsabers on that very table. Comforted that nothing would go wrong, I laid the pieces on the correct areas and sat down to meditate.

Hours passed. My lightsaber was almost complete. I concentrated my last bits of energy on the outer layer, protecting it, binding it, making sure that it couldn't be destroyed as easily as others. Finally, I stood, but hearing cries.

"Sith! Imperials! The Sith have returned!" I almost screamed out loud. I ran down the steps and found an terrified looking messenger talking about a ship that dropped out of hyperspace directly above Tython.

"… and it said, 'If you refuse to tell me where they are, I will board your ship. Destroy you. Capture you. Torture you. Enslave you. Tell me where they are!' Oh, we were scared. We told the bastard where you Jedi were hiding!" I don't think they saw me, so I yawned and casually said,

"Sorry, what did I miss?"

"Aim, we need a ship."

"There will be a blockade! I heard him speak of it as I ran away."

"Well that's out. I can pilot pretty well, but…"

"You're not amazing. _Yet_."

"Always speak the truth." Anakin winked.

"Alright, this is exciting! Your first battle, and against the Sith! Oh, I wonder if the Master heard yet…" Master Salih was always too optimistic.

The Master… The Master!

"Master, we must go. When is the next shuttle?"

"Not for a while."

"Come Anakin. We will run."

"Wait!" Master Salih smiled down at us, "I have a speeder. Take that."

"My thanks, Master." I bowed. Running as hard as I could, I followed the directions to the speeder. I jumped in, fastened my seatbelt, turned the key, and we where off.

"Hey, Aim, why do we have to go so quickly?"

"Because we're supposed to meet the Master. We wanted us to be at his side at all times."

"Well then, here we go." And Anakin relaxed in his seat.

**************************End of Chapter 6***************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Briefing**

I had Anakin fly as fast as he could. I didn't want the Master getting upset just before he had to fight. We arrived much quicker then when we left. As we sprinted up the steps, I felt instantly ashamed that we were wearing such light armor. I sensed Anakin's growing suspense, and a small anger radiating.

"We should conserve our energy!" called Anakin. I slowed to a jog.

"Fine." We were close to the Master's chambers anyway.

When we arrived, the Master was meditating, just as he was when I came the first time.

"Welcome back," The Master said as he stood up, "I trust you were successful on your journey? May I see your lightsabers?"

Anakin sprang forward like a gazelle and ignited his lightsaber eagerly. His lightsaber was the basic blue, but glowed more then regular lightsabers. He must have been very impatient with the tactics and appearance. But, nevertheless, he was really proud of himself, and his radiant smile made one creep onto my face aswell.

"I see you chose the front of the forge." The Master noted. Anakin nodded his head. "Very nice." Anakin closed his lightsaber. He winked at me as I felt his satisfaction. I quickly ignited my lightsaber.

My lightsaber was a deep blue, almost a royal purple, and very carefully put together. I even altered the parts slightly to give me offensive power as well as the defensive that was already given to me. The hilt was very complex, a very advanced looking lightsaber. While Anakin's took something like a half an hour, while mine took hours. My weapon was absolutely glorious.

"Your weapon is one of thought and of pride. I sense deep satisfaction within you." The Master stared intently into the deep blue light. I looked away to Anakin's face, which looked a bit jealous, but his pride was still there.

"Thank you." I said awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Come now. The briefing started twenty minutes ago." The Master gestured to a door to the right of his chambers.

"Yes Master." We followed him into the room.

"Welcome, Amy and Anakin." Master Satele Shan said as we walked into the Jedi Council room. I looked around the room. The Master took his seat, as did Satele. The ceiling was made of colored glass, so different colored light fell and rested on the councils' faces. There was a large circular table in the center of the room. Big, cushioned chairs circled the table, and on each chair was a council member. Then I noticed the holorecorder behind us. I sensed Anakin did as well, because he straightened his back and made his face a mask. I followed his lead.

"We are being attacked by Sith in about an hour." My heart pounded hard. _How is this happening? Why now?_ Anakin might have heard my thoughts, but if he did, he ignored them. I sensed his boiling anger and looked at his face. He looked at me.

_Relax._ I thought as loud as I could. One, two, three seconds passed. I saw Anakin take a deep breath.

_You relax too. You're overreacting. Everything will be fine. _Though I could tell that the words were strained, I understood and took a deep breath as well. I sensed approval and focus from Anakin's mind, though the anger was still there.

"… So you two will stay at his side. Is that okay? Are you ready?" Satele looked at me sternly.

"Um… sorry… I missed that. What?" I stuttered. Anakin was amused.

Satele shot me an annoyed look, "I _said_, You and Anakin are our two most well trained pupils that the Master has seen, so you two will stay at his side."

"Oh. Okay." I said.

_Man, this is awkward. Why didn't you tell me that she was talking?_ I thought loudly.

_All the more funny. You are a comic when you're confused. _Anakin laughed in his thoughts.

_It isn't funny!_ Anakin laughed once more, then said,

_Sorry. Are you upset?_

_Yes._

_Relax._ I sighed. Satele stood up, and I half expected her to scream at us for not listening, but she simply said, "I hope we don't lose this temple as we did on Corasant. Please, everyone, be careful. May the Force be with us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle of Tython**

The Master took us to a shuttle that would fly us to the other side of the world. I saw below me Jedi boarding up the Temple, trying to protect it, leading younglings to safety. I thought I saw my old friends from padawan training walking and hiding in the forest.

"Are you two alright?" The Master asked us, studying our faces carefully.

"Of course." I said, but I think my hands were shaking, because something gave me away.

"Aim, you sure you're okay?" Anakin asked me. As he did, I felt his mind press against mine. I quickly closed my eyes, and reached out my mind to touch his mind.

_What's actually wrong?_ He asked telepathically.

_It's just… I've never killed anyone before, and soon, we'll be killing so many, and if we start now, we will never, ever stop._ I felt my words being passed on through our bond, and I felt Anakin's conciseness react.

_We are Jedi now, Aim. We do not kill as freely as you wish to believe. Our job is to bring peace to the galaxy, and sometimes there are reasons why we must kill. If you must kill for peace, fine, if you must die for peace- _He paused for a second. I knew that that would kill him if I died.

_No one is dying. Neither of us, Master Salih, the Master, Satele, no one. Nothing will happen, I swear. _And with that, I withdrew my touch.

"Amy? Is everything alright?" The Master was looking more anxious now.

"Master, Anakin and I were just talking. Nothing important, just talking." I said quickly. Anakin had his eyes closed still, I felt him reaching out to me, but I refused to speak to him.

"I suppose Anakin is trying to get in contact?" The Master asked. I nodded. "Very well then. Shall I call him back to the world? We will land soon, anyway." I nodded again.

"Anakin, get up now, or I will murder your sister!" The Master screamed. _Is he nuts? Is that actually going to work?_ I thought to myself.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU ***HOLE!" Anakin whipped out his lightsaber and angrily pointed it at the Master. He began to swing it but must of realized what he was doing. Instead of hitting the Master, he brought it down so quickly that it hit-

"OW!" I roared in pain. I jumped back furiously.

"Anakin!" The Master said in alarm. Anakin, who from our mental bond shared some of my pain, grimaced and scowled at himself. I think he was saying "F*** me, F*** me, F*** me…"

"Enough of that. Let's get off the shuttle now." The Master helped me down and but me in the medcenter.

Later I was ready. I allowed my blade to come slightly before me in the balanced Shi-Ti form. Anakin used the offensive Juvo more then I.

Imps came into view. I saw the first line approaching. There were a thousand Jedi behind me, but I was at the front. I was the first. And Anakin, of course. He was right next to me. The massive army stopped fifty yards away from us. As I analyzed the army, I saw that they were carrying what can only be described as power generators. Big, flat disks can't just _glow_ like that. I quickly whispered to the Master about them. He widened his eyes and nodded. He used the radio in his ear. All of a sudden, Republic troops split off from the rest of the army. When I looked closely at them I knew who they were.

They were Havoc Squad, the most elite OP squad in the entire Republic. I was closely friends with the Commander in Chief, or CO, Pexia. She trained with me back home. She was a tough leader, brave, daring, always willing to take the opening, the handhold, no matter how small. She was also secretly in love with her Executive Officer, or XO, Aric Jorgan. He was Cathar, a catlike species with human capabilities. We used to sit and talk about boys a lot until my parents died.

_Maybe after the battle, we can catch up._ I thought. All of a sudden I saw a single movement; a flag, with the Empire's symbol was raised. By knowledge, when the flag is raised, we fight.

I gulped, took a deep breath, and cried a war cry. Everyone behind me echoed it back, and I charged. The soldiers stood in my path. I beheaded one, stabbed one, and one got killed by someone else. I ran, stopping anyone who got too close to the Medcenter or anyone in it.

For a brief second, I turned and looked for Havoc. I spotted Arics orange skin and noticed how they were doing. Pexia was against a wall, and the rest of her squad wasn't doing any better. I saw them pin Pexia onto a wall and just smacking her. Something in me exploded. She slid to the floor, unconscious, and the cuffed her and began to take her away and I felt a rage, some thing making me go after them and I did. I roared with fury and ran head on at them. Holding my lightsaber slightly behind me, I stabbed the person on the left carrying her, and beheaded the person on the right. I used the force and unlocked her cuff. As I was doing so, a stray shot hit my leg. I swore under my breath and unlocked Pexia's cuffs. I carried her to the Medcenter as quickly as possible.

"Thanks." Pexia said simply after I learned that she was okay.

"Go kick some but." I punched her shoulder playfully. "See you later?"

"See ya." And she ran off, shooting and shooting with her big assault cannon.

I remembered the Master and saw him fighting a Sith. I came in behind the Sith and stabbed at his legs as he danced away from an attack. I hit. The Sith howled, holding his leg, then the Master stabbed him in the heart. He smiled down at me, and then I saw it.

The red blade, stabbed from behind, right in the heart. The Master winced once, and fell. I screamed, expecting to wake up, but it was real. The Master was gone. I killed the Sith that killed him, cried out to Anakin in both my head and my voice, and fell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Destiny**

I stirred. I did not know where I was. Anakin lay next to me, unconscious but alive, and I saw the Master. Not quite dead yet.

"Hello, or and Master Salih were to say, greetings. Did you rest well?" I nodded, and then memories came full force. Pexia's capture. The Master dying. Blacking out.

"What the hell…?" I started to whip my head around, looking from place to place, trying to figure out where I was.

"You're confused. I understand. Allow me to explain." The Master walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder. That was when I noticed I wasn't wearing armor.

I wore a simple shirt and leggings, thin boots, a belt that only held my lightsaber (my holo and my blaster were missing), and a band of leather trying to hold back my long brown hair. The outfit reminded me of my youth.

"You are in a place located in-between space and time. Here, there is no Republic or Empire. No war. I was brought here to teach the Chosen of the generation everything I know, so that one day, they will continue on to lead the Republic to victory." The Master looked down at me. I walked slowly to what I could only explain as a window, and peered out of it. There, I saw things.

I saw whatever I hoped for. Whatever I dreamed for. I saw the Republic crushing the Empire, the Emperor saying his last words, Pexia's wedding, Anakin finding peace, and then I saw myself. I saw myself married, with children, living on Tython, happier then I ever was. And then I saw my parents. They looked at me through the glass, reached out to me, to hold me, hug me, and then they were gone. All the pictures shattered. I stared at the window. I stared until I began to cry. I cried silently, just tears flowing down my cheeks. At that point, I felt Anakin's consciousness awaken, his alarm that I cried.

"Aim!" Anakin sprinted across the room to me. I wasn't crying then. The tears were there, but I wasn't crying. "What happened? What's going on? Are you okay?" Anakin was hyperventilating, though it was normal, it bothered me.

"I-I'm fine." I said shakily. The Master swiftly walked over to us.

"The Dream Glass. Made by a mad old Jedi who wanted nothing but to see his love again. He wished to see her more then anything. When he finally did see her, he went mad with love and killed himself. It has been taken here so that none may witness its effects. What did you see?"

"I saw the Empire falling, and the Emperor dying, and my friend's wedding, and Anakin finding his peace of mind, and I saw myself on Tython, happy, healthy, married and with children." I said slowly.

"None of that sounds bad. What was awful?" Anakin commented.

"I saw Mom and Dad. They were reaching out to me, trying to hug me like they did when I was little, and then they vanished. All the images, the beautiful images, vanished. Everything was gone." I felt anger radiating from Anakin because of my grief. But his anger quickly turned to compassion.

" It's fine. You'll be fine." Anakin hugged me tight, and I buried my head in his chest. I forced the information the Master gave me pass through us and Anakin released me.

"We're the Chosen Ones?" Anakin asked.

"Amy, you must allow me to make this a bit interesting. You're spoiling all my surprises." I blushed. "No matter, we will begin. We will have one year for each category, for they are all as important as the other. This is our schedule for training:"

**Offensive Lightsaber Combat**

**Defensive Lightsaber Combat**

**Force Usage**

**History of the Republic and the Jedi**

**Sith and the Dark Side**

**The Elements**

**Patience, Anger, Hate, Guilt, and Mindset**

"Does that suffice you? Any questions?" The Master watched us intently.

"Why in this order? Shouldn't Patience, Anger, Hate, and Guilt be with the Dark side, because they are Dark Side emotions?" I asked swiftly.

"For simple reasons, Amy. Why in this order? I want to prepare you for combat as quickly as possible. Should this place be discovered, you two need to have the training to guard yourselves. If you did not, then this whole training process would be pointless. The answer to your second question is because they are so complex that they are their own category. Also, each of you needs extra practice in a couple of these categories." The Master raised an eyebrow. I felt Anakin's anger at the remark, but let it go.

"All set then? Let us learn."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Discovery**

I stood waiting for my team at the opening of my tent. I checked the time. Five seconds. Four. Three. Two.

"Sir!" Aric Jorgan stood in front of we, armed and ready. I surveyed his face. His catlike features made him noticeable, though the Cathar were already quite known throughout the galaxy. But Aric Jorgan was much more that a Cathar or an average troop to me.

"Lighten up, Jorgan. Aren't you a little happy?" I teased him.

"Sir, we don't have time for this now. We can do it later, at a less tense time." He added in a whisper. I nodded. All of a sudden, my team was all there. Dorne, 4X, Vik, and Yuun were all there.

"Major, I am most pleased to announce that our battle was a success, and that the Jedi Temple is unscathed." Dorne said in her perfect Imperial accent. Elara Dorne is formally from the Empire, but she defected. After proving herself many times, she was given citizenship in the Republic.

"Thank you, Dorne." I said politely.

"What a heroic assault!" 4X exclaimed. It was kind of expected, but I thanked him none the less. Yuun and Vik just saluted.

"Any word from Amy?" Ever since she saved my life, I kept thinking that I would see her or talk to her after the battle, but I haven't seen her or Anakin, who I assumed was there as well (they did go everywhere together). I was sure nothing happened.

"No, sir." I've had 'girl talks' with Dorne, so she knew who Amy was.

"Can one of you try and find her? If you can't, ask a Jedi. And if that doesn't work, go find Master Satele herself and ask." I commanded. My team looked at one another, I sighed, and said, "Go find her, Elara."

"Yes, sir." With that, Dorne left.

"Dismissed, everyone." Everyone nodded in confirm and 4X asked,

"May I shut down now?" I laughed. That line always amused me, for some reason.

"Of course." Everyone left except for Jorgan.

"Now," Jorgan took a step towards me, "I believe I owe you something."

"I don't think we can do everything, because Dorne is coming back soon, but we can just talk for a while."

"Maybe we wont just talk." He said mysteriously. I smiled and kissed him.

"Sir?" Dorne peeked into the tent twenty minutes later, panting.

"Yes, I'm here, Elara. What did you find out?" I stood up and went outside. Aric and I had been talking and kissing for the whole time. We had just started talking about my old friends when Dorne popped in.

"Well," Dorne was being hesitant. She searched for the words slowly, "I could not find Amy in any of the camps, and so I asked a nearby Jedi if he had seen you. He said that, during the battle, she had cried out for her brother very loudly, and that she disappeared after that. Also, he said that Anakin and the Master disappeared too. That was a bit too strange, so I sought out Master Satele. She-" Dorne paused. She was worried about my reaction.

"Tell me. It's alright." I looked at her and smiled to encourage her. She nodded, and said,

"Master Satele said what she heard Amy's cry for Anakin, and found her, the Master, and Anakin all slain. She took the bodies and-" Elara stopped when she saw my face. There must have been tears or I must have been pale, because she pushed me into the tent, forced me to lie down on my bed, and put a cool cloth on my head. I saw Jorgan behind Elara, staring at me. He whispered something ineligible to Dorne, and she nodded. She but down her healing equipment and left with Jorgan, who looked at me one last time with fury on his face. Before they left, I heard Elara say,

"Master Satele was very hesitant when she reported that Amy was dead. I feel like she wasn't entirely truthful with me."

"What did she look like?"

"She kept twitching her right hand, as if she was trying to get a fly off. She stuttered a lot too. Do you think I'm right?"

"I don't know. When Pexia comes around, we'll have known. Right?"

"Yes. We have to, for her sake."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I stirred. I was first aware of wires plugged into my arm, then that my vision was confusingly blurry. Then someone said,

"Sir, do you hear me?" I wasn't really sure who it was, but I confirmed that I was awake with a very weak "Yes." I was brought out on a stretcher, and then I was brought to a building, because of my vision I did not know which. Suddenly I felt a sharp stab of pain in my arm. Yells and gunfire erupted suddenly, and I felt the stretcher underneath me bobbing up and down. Finally, the gunfire stopped and I was gently placed on a bed. I fell asleep again.

I woke up again. This time I was able to see. Two guards stood at my door. There was a holoterminal across the room that began to beep. I swung myself off the bed, and went to answer the call.

"Good morning, Major. I am pleased to see you awake and well." General Klae said.

"What do you mean? I was sick?" I was confused for a moment.

"You were awful. In middle of it all, to make it worse, someone landed a blaster shot on your arm." I touched my arm and felt a bandage wrapped tightly around the upper part of it.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"The news of Amy's death got to you. But that was not it. Apparently, you are a pain magnet. Someone poisoned you as well. A medpack that was used wasn't really a medpack. I doubt it was a mistake."

"I-Where's my team?" I stuttered.

"They should be at your ship. Go there; rest, and then I will give you your mission. Dismissed." I narrowed my eyes at the faded holo. Ugh, why did everything have to happen to me?

"Welcome back, sir." Dorne greeted me. I thanked her with a small nod, and did a quick scan of the crew, finding Jorgan, and widening my eyes to tell him I wanted to talk. He nodded, and vanished.

"We all gathered to get our orders." Dorne continued.

"Where's Jorgan?" Yuun said as he whipped his head back and forth.

I shrugged and excused myself to rest. I smiled when I found Jorgan waiting.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey. You missed a lot. As soon as you're better, Master Satele Shan wishes to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She seemed a bit anxious though. You should go tomorrow."

"Might as well fly now. It'll take a while. I'll go put in the order."

"Go ahead." Jorgan winked, "I'll be waiting."

I placed the order through the intercom, and when back to my quarters. Jorgan and I relaxed together for a while until we felt ourselves drop out of hyperspace. We quickly dressed and left the ship.

"You think I'm in trouble?" I asked him as I put my armor on.

"I doubt it. You know what she always said about Master Satele," Jorgan said as he put his arms around me.. "She" was Amy, "she never just calls someone for no reason. You'll be fine."

"You think she'll let me bring a guest?" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Is that an invitation?" Jorgan said, grinning.

"Yes." I said, returning his smile.

"Then I'll be there." He kissed me gently.

"We have arrived in Tython!" Dorne said over the intercom.

"Funny," I said, "How Dorne acts like my XO even though you are."

"I could set her straight." Jorgan looked down at me.

"I was pointing it out, not stating a problem." I raised my eyes to his.

"Fine." He released me and saluted. "Sir." I giggled. He got too serious, too fast. I righted myself into my commander's mood and nodded. He left to guide us down. Jorgan was the best pilot of the whole crew. I headed to the refreshment area, ate something, and was told that we touched down. Grudgingly, I set out to the Jedi Temple. Only when I arrived did I remember that I told Jorgan he could come. I received a very angry holocall seconds later.

"Why didn't you wait?" Jorgan roared.

"I'm sorry." I said. It barely came out a whisper.

"God, you're so annoying!" He yelled. I'm sure he shooed everyone away from the ship.

"Look, I'm sorry. I forgot. Do you want to meet me here?" Noticing his anger steaming, I tried again, softly. "I am truly sorry. I guess I'm a little sick in the head and-"

"A little?" Jorgan said, but from his tone, I could tell that he was suppressing a smile.

"A lot sick in the head. But why am I still sane?" Jorgan shrugged.

"I guess you play with flowers or dolls or whatever girls do."

I was confused, "How did you know that?" I asked, "I love playing with flowers."

"Are you sure your mental condition is stable enough to go meet the grandmaster of the Jedi Order?" Seeing my very confused and conflicted expression, Jorgan sighed, "Okay, I'll meet you there. You better be waiting when I come back."

"For all you know, I'll be playing with flowers." Jorgan laughed.

Twenty minutes later Jorgan found me in the grass playing with flowers. He laughed. He knew I was trying to put him in a good mood. We held hands and walked into the Jedi Temple.

It was beautiful. I had been in there sometimes, very rarely, and it always took my breath away. It was beautifully sculpted out of rock by the Force. They say it was never painted, that different kinds of rock were taken based on color. Inside, the first thing you saw was a giant, floating holocron. Holocrons were used to store knowledge on the Force. They look like glowing boxes with ancient writings engraved on it that shone with their own power. There is two levels. One had the cantina and rooms used for meditation. Amy had once told me that she had been in Master Satele's meditation room. The second floor has the Jedi Council and the marketplace. I had never been to the Jedi Council room before. As I stepped into the room, I realized that its beauty was incomparable. As if a forest had grown inside the temple and a table was placed in the middle with chairs around it. The ceiling had a special glass that reflected light of all different colors around the room.

"Welcome." Master Satele said smoothly. "I didn't know you would bring a guest." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry if I was not welcome." Jorgan said quietly. Master Satele stared at him for a while, then at me for another while, then sighed.

"Shall we sit?" Master Satele gestured to the chairs. I sat with Jorgan beside me, and Master Satele across from us. It was a large table. I looked around at the forest around me and tried to touch a nearby leaf. My hand went right through it.

"Holographic. I put it here when I meditate." Master Satele looks around at the trees. "But that is not why we are here. We are here to discuss Amy." Jorgan squeezes my hand under the table for support. "Amy Skywalker is not dead. She is quite alive. But she is not here. She is somewhere that only the most powerful Jedi can access. He has taken Amy and Anakin there to train them. They are the Chosen Ones on this generation of Jedi. They will be there for seven years." Master Satele said unwaveringly. "That is very classified information. You are not to repeat that." Master Satele stood and walked out of the room. And I, confused and tired, stared at the chair in which she sat for a long time.

"Should I be confused? Because I am." I said as we walked into the ship.

"This hasn't exactly happened before…" Jorgan said thoughtfully.

"Am I just supposed to accept that Amy is in a parallel dimension or whatever?" I walked over to the window, "Why isn't it possible to breach it? Why are Jedi so mysterious?" I punched the window.

"We're going to need to repair that." Jorgan said quietly as he inspected the long cracks in the glass.

"Ugh!" I cried, annoyed at the few answers I was getting. It was late anyway. We should be heading to the Republic Fleet to get gear and repair the damn window. I went to the intercom and called for the ship to fly to the Republic Fleet. Then, I went to my quarters and slept.


End file.
